


Silencio

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puedes gritar porque eso da placer a Bellatrix. Ella disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas, se regocija en sus chillidos de dolor. No piensas otorgarle la satisfacción de escuchar cuanto te está lastimando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edicióndel Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
> 
> Duelo #1: Tenéis que escribir sobre el estado de ánimo que os hemos dado completamente al azar.
> 
> Estado de ánimo: Satisfacción.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling y yo no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad.

El dolor es insoportable. Se siente como si todo tu cuerpo es despedazado con un cuchillo sin filo, luego vuelto a unir para ser despedazado nuevamente.

Te niegas a gritar, usando toda tu fuerza de voluntad.

Te mantienes en silencio para que Frank no te escuche en el sótano. Tus gritos alterarían a tu esposo y es necesario que él mantenga la cabeza fría. Es un hombre inteligente, seguro se le ocurre como salir de esta.

No puedes gritar porque Neville está en la habitación de arriba. No quieres que tu hijo escuche como su madre es torturada.

No puedes gritar porque eso da placer a Bellatrix. Ella disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas, se regocija en sus chillidos de dolor. No piensas otorgarle la satisfacción de escuchar cuanto te está lastimando.

No puedes más, un gemido se escapa de tu boca. Bellatrix sonríe como un gato que se acaba de comer un gordo ratón.

**Author's Note:**

> Para que conste Frank no está en el sótano por voluntad propia, lo tienen encerrado los mortifagos mientras Bella tiene una "charla de chicas" con Alice.


End file.
